Elliot Nightray
Elliot Nightray (エリオット ナイトレイ, Eriotto Naitorei) was the final child of Bernard and Bernice Nightray, making him an heir to the Nightray Dukedom. Elliot's closest friend was Leo, an orphan from The House of Fianna in Sablier whom Elliot grew to respect for their mutual interest in the arts and Leo's complete disregard toward Elliot's noble title. Elliot had always been taught by his father to hate the Vessalius Dukedom, as they were the ones to stain the name of the Nightray Dukedom and thereby cast them into the shadows of the noble world. This changed after Elliot met Oz, as Elliot began to see Oz more as a friend than an enemy, and together they had intended on reshaping the bond between the Vessaliuses and the Nightrays. In an unfortunate accident prior to meeting Oz, Elliot received a fatal wound when he encountered the Chain, Humpty Dumpty, and so Leo had Elliot form a Illegal Contract with the Chain in order to seal the wound temporarily. Unbeknownst to Leo and even Elliot himself, Humpty Dumpty took to imitating the murderous style of The Head Hunter and controlled Elliot into murdering the majority of his family. After discovering the truth, Elliot made a point of rejecting Humpty Dumpty after all he'd done, an act which killed both the Chain and himself. Tragically, his death became a catalyst in which his servant Leo (who was later discovered to be the next vessel of Glen Baskerville) joined the Baskervilles. Appearance Elliot has beige-colored hair and blue eyes. He also has 2 blue earrings (studs) in each ear. In his first appearance, he wore standard Lutwidge uniform. He keeps a blade with his family crest in a violin case. Elliot is hotheaded, blunt and always forces his opinions on everybody else. Ada, however, thinks he is a nice and dependable person deep down. Leo also stated that "he is smart, yet he is still an idiot". Personality Elliot Nightray is proud but compassionate and has a gentle core nature. As a younger brother of a very important family he understood the weight of duty very well. He is dedicated to his family's values but when confronted with an experience that challenges his prior knowledge, he is open minded enough to reassess what he has learnt to date. He is self-less and understands the sacrifices that he needs to make to ensure the safety of others. A lot of his experiences have tried to shape him to be harsh and unforgiving however a lot of what he does is compassion driven and is hidden under the veil of honour. He first meets Oz in the Lutwidge library where they get into a fight over a character in the novel series The Holy Knight (Elliot spoils the ending for Oz's favorite character, Edgar: that Edgar dies in an act of self sacrifice). He also hated the Vessalius family, a belief that is his fathers. He also doesn't like Ada calling his name and despises how the Vessalius seem to get away with anything just because they were heroes 100 years ago. However, after learning more of Oz and his past, he decides to "judge everything with his own eyes". He now views things differently from before, and accepts Oz's friendship. When Gilbert and Vincent first came to the Nightray household, Elliot was told to stay away from them, for they were up to no good. With his previous personality, he tried to accept his brothers' wishes, but couldn't understand the reason. As a result of his curiosity, Elliot spent a lot of time with Gilbert and Vincent. As years passed by, Elliot grew to accept them more each day, which in turn gain the respect from both of them. Though he seems to be greatly annoyed by Gilbert, in reality, he cares about him. Abilities and Powers *﻿[[Chain|'Chain']] - Humpty Dumpty * Swordsmanship - Although he is not considered a superb swordsman, Elliot does consider this one of his strong points. *'Musical Instruments' = He is well known for his skills at the piano (the picture of Elliot's ability in musical instruments illustrated by Jun Mochizuki in the Pandora's character chair in Volume 14), and especially this is shown in The Story of the Mutuality: Blue Rose in Pandora Hearts ~Caucus Race~ Volume 2. Elliot also composes his own songs, which he has gifted to Leo and his mother. Equipment Ep18 - elliot sword 2 anime.png|Elliot with his black-bladed rapier Nightray House Symbol.jpg|The Nightray Family's symbol Nightray Key.jpg|Nightray Family's Key to the Abyss, in the present form (Truly is Elliot's rapier) Elliot had a black bladed rapier of the Nightrays which given by his father, as his main weapon. Form of the black bladed rapier which Elliot held also had somewhat resemblance with Nightray Dukedom insignia/symbol. In addition, Elliot also completely unaware that his black-bladed rapier truly is also the Nightray Key to the Abyss in present form, and thus making Elliot also protecting the Nightray Key; until Vincent learned that the rapier held the Nightray Key sometime prior to Oz's second Coming of Age Ceremony. After Elliot's death, finally the black bladed rapier fall on Leo's hand as new Glen. For more details, please see : Keys to the Abyss Quotes To Oz *''"People who think so lightly of their own lives, DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO PROTECT ANYONE!"'' *''"Who knows. We just have to think of that when things reach to the point of no return. But, no matter what I choose, I will never let you die!" '' *''"All your 'self sacrifice' only pleases yourself! Have you ever saved anyone that way? All you want is protect yourself!" '' *''"You're late shorty."'' *''"You can keep walking, or turn back, or take a different road."'' To Leo *"AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE MY SERVANT!!" *''"I'm sorry, Leo."'' (Elliot's last words) To Himself *''"How could I have failed to see it was me?" (Talking about his true identity of the Headhunter) *"How could I burden that brat with the weight of my life?" (Talking about Oz.) *"I am Elliot Nightray and I won't let you take that away from me!"'' *''"I want to judge everything with my own eyes."'' Appearances Trivia *Elliot's zodiac sign is Leo. * It is stated in Pandora Hearts Official Guide that Elliot has an admiration for Break and he wishes to duel with him someday. * It was revealed in a bonus page that Elliot had been admiring Xerxes Break for he was known as the strongest man in Pandora. He even went to call him THE Xerxes Break. He challenged Break times before and by his record they had fought 26 times but he had never won even once. * It was revealed in a bonus chapter by Vincent, that Elliot once believed that Reim was actually a fictional character and was surprised to discover that he is actually a real person. * In the anime, Elliot was shown to have black hair rather than beige when he was younger. As well, a young Leo was also shown to have been a part of the Nightray Dukedom from a very young age, contradicting the canon plot line. This is due to the fact that Elliot and Leo's past wasn't revealed in the manga at the time of the anime airing. Both Elliot and Leo's past was eventually revealed two years later. * In an omake, it was shown that he likes cats and would play with Kitty and Snowdrop when no one's looking, but due to his family being dog lovers, he couldn't admit it openly. * In the Drama CD of volume 16 it was revealed that Elliot's preferred taste of women's underwear is ivory with black when Leo asked him about it. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Nightray Family Category:Lutwidge Students Category:Contractors Category:Illegal Contractors Category:Head Hunters Category:Deceased